


Do Not Pet the Cactus

by HidansCrazyLaugh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, GaaLee, M/M, Modern AU, Shopping Trip, Wholesomeness, healthy relationship, there is always room for more plants do not let anyone tell you otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidansCrazyLaugh/pseuds/HidansCrazyLaugh
Summary: Gaara and Lee have gone to the nursery to pick up a new plant, Lee ends up getting a handful of cactus spines instead.





	Do Not Pet the Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> This must be the most wholesome thing I have written, please enjoy.

Pulling the wagon through the garden nursery, Lee followed Gaara, passing the flowers, vines, and shrubs, not even slowing down to look at them, and going straight for the cactus and succulents.

“Gaara, you have so many at home already, is there room for more?”

“There’s always room for more plants, Lee.” Gaara told him as he stopped at the racks of cactus.

There were many different types, and Gaara carefully looked over them all before choosing one, it was long and skinny and looked like it was trying to crawl out of the container, covered in lots and lots of spines.

“That is the one you like?” Lee asked.

“It is, why?”

“Well, it...it is not very nice looking, there are much better looking ones, such as this!” Lee grabbed up a container of a tall cactus with long, wispy looking white hairs, “Look at this, Gaara, you do not have anything like this!”

“No, but I like this one.” Gaara said, looking at the one he chose, “It is mine, and I’m the one choosing it.”

“Well, it looks creepy. Like long fingers trying to escape and crawl across the floor. I am sorry, Gaara, but I do not like it!”

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara said nothing, he felt sorry for that cactus, it wasn't the best looking one and looked dangerous and he didn't think anyone would want to buy it, which is why he wanted to take it home.

“This one is better. Why? Because you can pet this one!” Lee ran his hand down the cactus, of all the things Gaara expected it had not been this.

“Lee, no!”

But it was too late, Lee’s serene face changed to one of shock and pain, “I have made a mistake.” He whispered, pulling his hand away to find it coated in spines.

Abandoning the wagon and the cactus Gaara wanted to take home, they left the nursery as Lee’s eyes began to water.

“I am so sorry, Gaara! I was wrong!”

“It’s alright, get in the car.” Gaara opened the passenger side door for Lee and then closed it once he was in and walked around to the drivers side and got in. After rummaging around looking for tweezers and finding nothing, Gaara buckled Lee in and then drove home while Lee grit his teeth as tears streamed down his face making Gaara's chest hurt, and he drove over the speed limit to get home faster, he hated seeing Lee in pain. 

 

“I’ll try not to hurt you, but can you please hold still?” Gaara sighed as he tried to pull yet another spine from Lee’s hand.

“I am trying, Gaara! I am young and shall use the power of youth to endure this pain!!” He took a deep breath and held it, “Go ahead!”

Gaara worked as quickly as he could until Lee had to breathe again, “I will never question your cactus purchases again, I have learned a valuable lesson here today!”

“Lee, it’s fine, you just shouldn’t pet them, cactus are not for touching, they are for looking at and admiring.” Gaara held Lee’s hand tightly to keep him from pulling away and picked out several more spines.

“You are like a cactus, Gaara, I admire you but,” he blushed, “You are not like a cactus because I can touch you.”

Gaara glanced up quickly and looked away, blushing, “Shine the flashlight from your phone on your hand, I think I got all of them.”

With his good hand, Lee used the phone’s flashlight and Gaara found a couple more tiny spines and removed them, then ran his fingers over Lee’s hand, “I don’t feel anymore, do you?”

“No. Thank you, Gaara, for helping me.”

Gaara leaned over and kissed his cheek, “You’re welcome, now don’t go around petting any more cactus.”

 


End file.
